The True Story of The Deathly Hallows
by The Marauding Avenger
Summary: This is the story of how The Deathly Hallows were made and how the Peverel family became part of the Potter family. !ONESHOT! EDIT: Be warned this is not my best work. Sorry.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _J.K. Rowling owns everything I own nothing._

 **A/N: This is only a one shot that popped into my head when looking stuff up for my first real story.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Iolanthe Peverell**

Iolanthe Peverell was the oldest of all her siblings and she didn't have any brothers so that meant she got to get the invisibility cloak that her Father said was given to her Grandfather by Death himself. It wasn't just a Invisibility Cloak though it was The Cloak of Invisibility. It has perfect invisibility and can provide protection to you when you wear it. Since Iolanthe is betrothed her Father is going to give it to her today.

 **Cadmus Peverell II**

Cadmus Peverell II was waiting for his oldest daughter to arrive as he was waiting to give his Father's Cloak of Invisibility to her. He and his cousin Ignotus Peverell II the son of his own namesake had managed to spin a tale about how Death had given both of their Fathers' and their Uncle Antioch the Hollows. It had been the last wishes of both of their Fathers' it hadn't been hard to make up the story, after all it wasn't to far from the truth. The Hollows weren't given to them by Death but they were made because of it. He heard a knock on his door and said "Come in Iolanthe."

"Hello, Father." she said with a smile that is always on her face.

"Hello, Iolanthe, have a seat." he said gesturing to a chair across from his.

"Thank you." she said as she sat down.

"Now you know why I asked you to come here today, but there is something I need to tell you first." he said.

"What is it Father?" she asked.

"Do you remember the story I told you about how the Hollows were created?" he asked.

"Of course you have told t to me my whole life." she said.

"I'm afraid that the story was just that a story I asked you to come here not only to give you the cloak but also to tell you the truth." he said.

"You mean they weren't made by Death?" she asked.

"No they were not." he said "Let me begin."

"The Three Brothers were very strong wizards close to the likes of Merlin and The Founders and they were just as smart as them as well. After Antioch was brought to the brink of death in a duel with a former friend he craved for a wand strong enough to win a the duel. After Cadmus' wife died in childbirth bringing my cousin Ignotus into this world. Cadmus was wrought with anguish and he searched for a way to bring her back. Lastly Ignotus after being hunted by a madman searched for a way to hide from him for he could see through the normal charms."

"All three of the brothers were successful in their quest."

"Antioch made a wand out of an elder tree with a Thestral tail-hair core it's fifteen inches long with carvings that look like bunches of elderberries running down its length. He won the duel but another wizard who saw the duel killed Antioch in his sleep and stole the wand."

"Cadmus made a stone that let him bring back the shades of the dead. It was made of the crushed bone of the same Thestral that gave Antioch a tail-hair, after it died, it was enchanted into a stone made of pure magic it was a mix of his own and his family magic. The shades if they were pure of heart in life can protect the summoner from dark creatures, while if they were of a dark nature no pure creature can be around them such as a Phoenix or unicorn. They could not be brought back fully but there souls could for a time. That is why they appear more solid than a ghost because a ghost is just the imprint someone's magic left on this plain, while the stone brings back souls. Cadmus was the last to make his hollow and he respected his brothers' creations very much. He made The Hollows sign and carved it into the stone. After realising that he couldn't bring someone all the way back he summoned his wife once a year to talk to her. He could only summon her once a year as it drawed on his magic and he could only do it one day a year. He summoned her one last time just before he died of an illness to tell her that he would be able to hold her again soon."

"And your Grandfather Ignotus made a cloak with the tail-hairs of the same Thestral that Antioch had gotten the hair for his wand and that Cadmus would later get a bone from once it had died. He enchanted the cloak to not appear to someone who had seen death. The amount of magic it took to do this left him a squib. After hiding from the madman until he had reached the age of 76 his hunter found out about his son and began hunting him instead. So Ignotus gave the cloak to his son and went to the madman and let the madman kill him without lifting a finger to defend himself. That is the true story of the Deathly Hallows."

"I have told you this story so you can tell it to your first born when they become betrothed but, until then tell them the story I told you when you were young. I want you to tell your betrothed that this is a family secret and that it should never leave the family." he finished.

"Of course Father but may I ask why you never told me before?" she asked.

"Your Grandfather and his remaining brother thought it best that everyone should think that the only way magic this powerful can be used is through it being given by a force of nature such as Death, Life, or Fate. We used Death for the story because of the Thestral." he answered.

"Very well Father I'll tell Hardwin once we are wed." she said.

"Good, I like Potter his is a good family for our line to live through." he said.

 **Hardwin Potter**

Hardwin Potter was trying to figure out what to say in his vows to his soon-to-be-wife to be. He is only the second male to have the name Potter after all since his Father is the one who started the house. It was rather funny how his Father got the name really. He lived in a village where he was the only magical and he loved his plants and potions. He would give some of them to his muggle neighbours and since they saw him always "pottering about his garden with all his funny plants." This led to him being given the name "The Potterer," and by the time he had reached the age of 65 it had turned into the surname "Potter." Now Hardwin who loved plants just as much as his Father took a break from working on his vows to tend to his garden while he thought about his beautiful Iolanthe. This simple plant lover was soon going to have his world become a bit more complexed.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that little one shot. I was just looking some stuff up for a story I'm working on and BOOM! I get a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
